Judgement of the Demon Children
by hatake1337
Summary: They have been treated as if they have no right to live, but they are blessed. They have had everything taken from them, but they shall be seated in thrones next to the demon lords themselves.  Jinchurikific.  Pairings inside.  Rated T for language.


This is my first fic, although I've been reading fics on this site for about a year now. I'm not gonna scream for reviews or anything, though. I don't mind criticism, but only if its constructive criticism. I really hate people who just insult fics they think are bad even if they haven't written any themselves…

This was meant to be a more serious chapter, but I did add a couple of jokes. It's not supposed to be a happy chapter though. I mean, a thousand people get totally raped by demons! Unless you get turned on by that kinda stuff, I'd like it to have the feel of a prologue…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, it'd be so different, it probably wouldn't even be called Naruto anymore! And besides, do I look like a Kishimoto to you? Don't answer that.

_Chapter 0: Prologue_

Near dead silence hung over the seemingly ghost town of Kusagakure. The only sound that could be heard if you strained to hear it was an occasional quake in the distance. At a glance, the common passerby would probably have thought that this village was uninhabited. However, that was farther from the truth than the distance you should always have between you and Michael Jackson (Unless you have a thing for sadistic pedophiles who keep babies dangling from a 2-story building. That, my readers, is far!).

The people were hiding—waiting, for the inevitable horror that would soon be unleashed on the village. The sounds of crying and parents trying to comfort their children echoed throughout the underground shelter in which they were hidden. Meanwhile, the shinobi of Kusagakure were preparing for the battle that would occur, though they had almost no chance of victory. For the village had induced the wrath of the Hachibi, better known as Yamato no Orochi, the Eight-tailed Demon. Then, the shinobi's preparations were stopped short by a deafening explosion that rocked the side of the village.

The demon had come.

The ninja army of Kusagakure leapt from their hiding places from inside the growth of trees, charging with simultaneous battle cries and blowing stealth to the winds. Why bother? They were fighting a hopeless battle. After all, the Hachibi nearly matched the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon lord, in strength. To say that the demon intimidated them would be an understatement (In truth the thing scared the living shit out of them). Killing intent oozed out from the snake in copious amounts, heightening the monster's already fearsome appearance. It's eight heads and tails were all stained with the blood of all the people foolish enough to oppose it, giving it a crimson hue. Their blood could be next to stain the demon, but they didn't let the fear get the best of them. They had been trained for this, and they would willingly die for their village. With those thoughts in mind, they struck.

Meanwhile, in the village of Konohagakure, a similar event was running its course. The village thought to be the strongest of the Five Great Elemental Countries was being torn apart by none other than the demon lord itself. The village might have had considerably more shinobi than Kusagakure, but even that would only succeed in buying them time, prolonging their undeniable deaths. The shinobis' attacks bounced off of the Kyuubi harmlessly, and even if an attack managed to penetrate the fox, its insane regeneration would soon heal the wound. For the Konoha-nin, only a miracle could save them now.

Back in Kusagakure, the Hachibi had wiped out over half of the shinobi resistance and nothing short of a miracle could save them now. The demon's raw killing intent and power and its quick recovery rate made it impossible for the inexperienced shinobi of Kusagakure.

Just when hope was about to be all lost, the snake screamed in pure pain, and began to convulse violently, taking its attention completely off of the handful of remaining Grass-nin. They looked up in utter awe and confusion when they saw a young, blond-haired man who carefully held a bundle in his arms. Who was this young man to be able to induce pain unto a demon such as this when an army couldn't get it to even growl in annoyance? Their thoughts were cut off by a sudden flash of blinding light that covered the whole forest that encircled the village, causing the remaining shinobi to shield their eyes lest they be blinded.

When the light had faded, everything was still. Even the monstrous snake had ceased to move, with an empty, lifeless look in its eyes, almost that of a marionette or doll. Suddenly, it slumped over and collapsed into dust—the legendary Hachibi, a demon who had struck fear even in the bravest shinobi, had been turned to powder by a single technique. They were getting more surprised every second. When they turned to the man, they were confused to see him coughing up blood and weakly leaning onto a wall, the bundle still in his arms.

"Are you okay?!" one of the several survivors yelled more than asked.

"Of course he's not!" snapped one of his comrades, who began to get worried. "This look 'OK' to you? It might look 'OK' if you compared him to a polar bear that went through a fucking FURNACE!"

The blond-haired man chuckled. "Don't worry about me," he said, though it was painful for him to talk. "You should be worrying more about your village."

"Fetch a medic-nin!" screamed one of the Kusa-nin. "We can't let our savior d--"

"It's no use, Shinobi-san," said the man sadly. "I'm a dead man…" He managed to muster enough strength to give an explanation to the confused and frustrated group of shinobi. "The technique I used…it is called the Shiki Fuujin. It is a complicated sealing technique that directly contacts the Shinigami himself. It can seal anything or anyone's soul into the body of another. It comes with a cost, though." The Kusa-nin realized what the sacrifice was and went dead quiet. "The user's life."

Meanwhile, in Konoha, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune had fallen, along with the Yondaime, having had given up his life to seal it. The village was crushed at Arashi's death, especially the Sandaime, who had seen the man as the son he never had (Though Konohamaru will be born later—but who would bang up that old fart?)

The Kyuubi's soul had been sealed into an infant named Uzumaki Naruto, a boy with sun-kissed blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and birthmarks in the shape of whiskers on each cheek. Arashi had hoped that the village would view Naruto as a hero for lifting this heavy burden on his shoulders. However, the village would do something that would defile and spit on Arashi's last, dearest wishes…

"I've sealed the demon… into my son, for I think that he is a child that will… be able to carry this burden—I can see it… in him," said the man while smiling weakly. "His name… shall be…Hebi…Shitawashii (Beloved Snake)…"

"I have one final question, Shinobi-sama…" said one of the nin quietly.

"S..shoot…" he said, though he barely had any breath left.

"What is your name?" the young jounin asked, having to know the name of the savior of the Grass Village.

"It is…Kaza…" Before he could finish, though, he was taken over by the cold of death and his last breaths floated up to the heavens His body went slack, then slumped down to the cold floor. Their hero was dead.

Author's Notes: OK, I know the prologue was short, but the next chapter will probably be a lot longer. As you know, I'll have an OC (insert screaming and scary music here) who will be the jinchuriki of the Hachibi. Some of you might think I'm making the Hachibi thing up. I'll just explain in the next chapter.

As you guys know, this story is a Naruto X Harem and OC X Harem fic (It's on the damn summary!). Hey, why have only one girl when you could have five? Don't worry, I won't extremely overpower the OC to the point where he can kill hordes of ninja with as much effort as it takes to lift a post-it (until much later), I'll just make him and Naruto really strong, along with the other jinchurikis I might make (More OCs!? insert dramatic music and person fainting here). I'll keep Gaara and Yugito though, so don't worry!

Gaara's too kickass to be replaced anyways! Yugito ain't that awesome though…


End file.
